Petals of a Striped Carnation
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Saki is a princess, but she is deeply in love with Masaomi, her loyal servant. Unfortunately, Saki is in an arranged marriage. She denies it...and the worst happens. ONE SHOT


**Petals of a Striped Carnation**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Saki is a princess, but she is deeply in love with Masaomi, her loyal servant. Unfortunately, Saki is in an arranged marriage. She denies it...and the worst happens.

…

**Before You Read**

Based on the song _Servant of Evil_. Yeah, I know. I was bored. Damn, that song sends shivers down my spine...

On with the story.

…

**Petals of a Striped Carnation**

Her footsteps echoed through the halls. Her train trailed behind her so gracefully, her veil covering her face, her gray eyes. In one swift moment, she tore the veil and train from her wedding dress and quickened her step. Voices hollered and called her name far behind her.

"Masaomi!" she cried, turning a corner, down the hall to her bedroom. She broke open the door and slammed it shut. She leaned against the door, out of breath. How much time did she have left? She only had one wish... "Masaomi? Where are you?"

A brunette boy stepped out from behind the curtain. There was a glow behind him from the window, the noon sun bright and vicious. She looked up and gasped. "Right here, My Lady," he whispered. He was dressed in a white wedding gown, identical to hers.

Saki leaned up from against the door and hurried to him. "Masaomi? What are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?"

Masaomi smiled and pulled out his own clothes. He handed them to her and smiled, his hazel eyes bright and heavy. "Here. I will lend you my clothes," he said. "Wear this and escape immediately. You and I are alike in most physical aspects. No one will notice."

There was a sharp inhale of disbelief. "Masaomi?" she whispered, breathless, taking the clothes from Masaomi's hands. "No, we can escape together. Please."

Masaomi shook his head. "You are my lady. I am your servant. If it's to protect you, then be it so. If we leave together, they will continue to search for you. As long as they think you are dead, you will be safe."

Saki shook her head and buried herself in his shoulder, sobbing. There was a slam at the door, harsh voices demanding the door to be opened. Masaomi hesitated to wrap her arms around her one final time, but decided against it. Tears spilled from his honey eyes and he gently pushed her from his shoulder. "Saki," he whispered. "I love you."

The Princess looked him in the eyes. She couldn't speak. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Masaomi handed her the clothes and smiled. "I'm sorry I can't be with you."

The door crashed open and several guards stormed in. Staring out the window was the Princess. She turned and smiled at the guards. "I'm sorry for the disruption," she whispered, her voice light and quiet.

The guards ignored her words and grabbed her arms. They lead her out of her room. She did not refuse, she did not struggle. The door was closed behind them. Then, at that moment, the closet door opened and out stepped a girl identical to the Princess. She peered at the door, tears streaming from her eyes before she collapsed to her knees and sobbed.

…

Gray eyes caught sight of a crowd gathering by the town square. The cloaked figure peered out from the alleyway. What was going on?

She stepped by a striped carnation and blended into the crowd, forcing her way to the front. She finally made her way and she glanced up. On the stand was a girl, head bowed, wrists bound. Saki blinked and stared closer. The girl lifted her head and smiled sadly. Saki felt her breath escape her quietly and she leaned back, bringing a hand to her mouth in disbelief. "M-Masaomi...?"

Masaomi smiled ruefully before he was grabbed by the shoulder and lead him towards the guillotine. Saki shook her head. "No..." she whispered. "Please, no." There was shouting from the audience. The prince she was to marry was only a few steps behind her, watching the "girl" on the stand intently. Saki glanced back to the stand.

The guard forced Masaomi to his knees and commanded him to put his head through the guillotine. Masaomi obeyed. Saki shook her head and tried to hold in her cries. The guard slowly began to untie the rope, the blade high above jingling with the movement. Saki screamed. "No! Please, don't kill him!"

Masaomi slowly looked up at her, caught her gaze, and smiled in his usual, cheerful way.

The blade fell.

Saki's heart stopped. A scream stuck in her throat. Shock took her over and she stared. The blade was retrieved, blood dripping from it's uneven end. The crowd thinned out until all that was left was the former Princess, the real girl, the one who should have been up there instead of the boy who was pretending to be the girl.

She remained in shock for a long time, before she finally turned and walked, slowly, aimlessly, down the street until she left the city. No emotion took her eyes. She did not cry. She did not speak. Saki only walked, that moment replaying in her head over and over...

Then, out of the earshot of anyone, she laughed. She laughed. It was an innocent, gentle laugh. She kicked up her foot and continued to skip down the path, laughing, her giggles like crystal bells in darkness.

Saki skipped and laughed. "Masaomi-kun," she giggled as she skipped. "You damned little boy."


End file.
